Eso y Nada
by Kiara Jareth
Summary: Todos se encuentran dispersos, el grupo ha naufragado. Tony desapareció, presa de la ira al sentirse traicionado, pero a nadie parece haberle importado. ¿Será la persona menos calificada para ello la encargada de buscarlo y rescatarlo de sí mismo? Una rusa fría y calculadora no sería la mejor opción...o quizá sí. (Hubicado al fin de La Era de Ultrón, y antes de Infinity War)
1. chapter 1

Prefacio

Un Espejismo

La decepción es el único fruto posible si uno confía demasiado en los demás. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Pero su instinto le conducía siempre de narices a quebrantar ese mandamiento. ¿Por qué? Pocos fundamentos sería capaz de dar. Si conociera su ser en profundidad hubiese sido más prudente en la vida y menos descarriado.

Allí estaba ella, siempre bella, omnipotente. Con la mirada vacía y sus preciosos labios en botón, en expresión ilegible, como siempre. Era tan hábil en su quehacer como un prestidigitador cuidadoso. Y como tal engañaba los sentidos, contrariaba los pensamientos, confundía las emociones y doblegaba el juicio, al punto de hacer de los otros inevitablemente esclavos de falsos conceptos.

Allí estaba ella, y le miraba. Con ojillos trémulos en destellos verdes y su piel tan pálida; hermosa. Casi como un fantasma, o como un ángel. Alguien etéreo y fugaz, casi intangible. Uno podía escoger. Porque en realidad ella nunca develaba nada. Era increíble el alcance e inexplicables sus métodos. Pero había aprendido a impedir perfectamente ser encajada en ésta, la otra, o aquélla descripción. Era ella, y no era nada. Era ella y no era nadie.

De modo que uno podía atribuirle la belleza idílica de las diosas o la superficialidad de algunas mujeres de carne y hueso. Uno podía creerse que se trataba de una artista, una profesional de los negocios o una estadista. Natasha era todo y a la vez nada, era lo que ella decidiera ser para uno. En vez de _Viuda Negra_ , bien podrían haberle llamado _Sirena_. Porque daba igual el tiempo, el modo y el lugar; ella era capaz de convencerle a uno de lo que ella quisiera. Palabra exhalada por su preciosa boca era verdad irrevocable en la conciencia de quienes escucharan. Era tal su poder inexplicable, tal su influencia irresistible, que lograba evitar que quienes le escucharan razonaran libremente o desconfiaran de su persona, por más ariscos que fuesen internamente.

Todos cayeron. Todos cayeron, de a uno. No había nacido ser capaz de sustraerse a sus designios. Fuese hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, inteligente o pelmazo; nadie había logrado escapar. Ni siquiera sus amigos.

Ella era capaz de presentarse con dulzura indecible, mirada sugestiva y actitud reconfortante para el alma. Como un bálsamo divino, tan así que uno creyese estar viviendo una epifanía. Tan cercana y comprensiva; tan leal y solícita. Los menos cautos pudieron llamarla céfiro de los cielos, alma piadosa o apoyo emocional. Columna y sostén; incluso amiga.

Y Tony también.

De haber sido más sabio, no hubiese padecido lo padecido. Eso estaba claro. Anthony Edward Stark no era un hombre aplomado. De entre sus múltiples defectos y sus irregulares virtudes quizá destacasen, valiosas, la fuerza de voluntad y la pasión. Tal vez también su depresión, sin la cual no hubiese sido capaz de reflexionar y enmendar sus actos. Como fuere, Tony Stark era irreverente y testarudo, pero carente de un afecto constante, que buscaba incansable con ardor indecible.

Cada pareja sentimental, cada amistad suya. Todos eran probados en extremo por su exigente corazón, a veces feroz, a veces indulgente. Era parcial, no podía controlarlo. La lealtad era la primera demanda y la más sagrada. A veces rozaba los extremos, comportándose con ellos como si fuesen objetos suyos, tesoros de su propiedad; se creía con el derecho a controlar cada emoción, cada manera de pensar de los demás, y darse cuenta de su error era fruto a menudo de alguna hecatombe. Daba por sentado que siempre tendría el dominio de la situación; descubrir que los otros poseían ideas propias (a veces diferentes a las suyas) y obraban en consecuencia, solía resultarle en sumo irritante y doloroso. Inconscientemente o no, requería ser capaz de fiarse de cada compañero enteramente y sin reservas – aspecto que englobaba los términos más lejanos, motivo por el cual poca gente resistía la prueba.

Tony creía estar comprometido con sus ideas a un nivel insospechado. Como un fiel devoto con su dogma, como un sacerdote con su fe. Y demandaba a sus amistades cercanas el mismo nivel de compromiso para con él, ser uno en todo, poder confiar sin temer. Como lo haces con tus máquinas, se había quejado Pepper más de una vez; frase que siempre conseguía herirle porque quizá en el fondo dudara que fuese verdad. Tony solía confundir influenciar con programar, pero las personas no son programables,… al menos no del todo. Ese era un detalle que a él solía escapársele,… y por el que quizá se fiase siempre más de Jarvis. Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, todos tenían libre albedrío en realidad; ¡incluso Jarvis, ahora! Ya no lo podía controlar, como no había controlado nunca a sus amigos,… como no había logrado controlar el abandono de Pepper.

Tony era el hombre de hierro que se derrite al calor. El hombre amoral y libertino que pugnaba por ser mejor persona. Un alma torturada por recuerdos, ausencias y castigos, que no podía solo con todo el bagaje de pesadillas que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Su mente febril y su espíritu inquieto requerían sustento y contención para no acabar destruyéndose a sí mismo o a otros. Por eso, aunque aparentase frialdad se desangraba en lágrimas en lo oculto. Por eso, aunque deseara infundir control sobre la situación, estando a solas le atormentaban el estrés y los nervios. Por eso, aunque pudiese volar, necesitaba a alguien que le mantuviese los pies en el suelo. No podía controlar cómo pensaban las personas, no podía controlar el curso de las cosas; no lograba siquiera controlarse a sí mismo.

Apenas le era posible respirar. Ojalá hubiese tenido el temperamento de Visión, su mansedumbre y aplomo. Pero su sangre corría desbocada por cada milímetro de su cuerpo y, enardecida, como un torrente ardiente de lava, no llevaba sino caos desde su mente hasta la punta de sus pies.

Su mejor amigo estaba allí, a punto de ser un lisiado de forma permanente. Su amigo estaba allí, y soportaba las consecuencias de su lealtad con estoica serenidad. Como un guerrero con temple de fuego, como el mejor de los soldados. Y en ese respeto callado, en el mutismo de la pequeña sala para familiares, Tony daba vueltas en redondo recorriéndose las sienes y los labios con los dedos. Recuerdo involuntario de su madre, que así le calmaba de niño sus sollozos; recuerdo borroso de un pasado perdido, lejano y confuso, al cual jamás volvería a acceder, cruelmente.

Y hasta allí llegó ella. Se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta, como dudando en perturbar su suplicio. Hasta allí llegó ella, y se miraron.

El tiempo se detuvo abrupto, como si los dioses hubiesen robado su aliento. Un suspenso gélido le trilló el alma al verle allí, tan descarada; y en ese instante tan veloz como eterno, Anthony calcinó a Natasha con la intensidad de su mirada. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz, cómo has podido?

 _Creí en ti. En ti había confiado. No… no puedo entenderlo. O quizá sí. Estúpido ingenuo._

Entonces ella dudó. Unos segundos, apenas, casi imperceptible fue su incertidumbre; se develó ligeramente en el modo en que contuvo la respiración. Tony derramó su mirada desahuciada a lo largo del pasillo. Todo en lo que había creído se desmoronaba sin remedio. A ella tampoco había logrado controlarla. ¿Acaso había abrigado la esperanza? Qué ingenuidad creer que esta vez sería distinto. ¡Qué torpeza de su parte, debería haberse prevenido! Y máxime en lo tocante a ella, tan hermosa, tan astuta, tan siniestra.

Un conjuro. Un hechizo. Una mentira. Un espejismo.

Ella era eso.

Era eso, y nada.


	2. Sobredosis de TV

Sobredosis de T.V.

Hacía varias semanas que la televisión nacional no cejaba en su intento por aturdir e invadir la opinión pública respecto a los otrora loados Vengadores. La opinión pública se mostraba, como siempre, sensible y quisquillosa, como un rebaño llevado de las narices según los vientos de las voces de las autoridades, y los últimos acontecimientos no habían ayudado a la imagen pública del grupo tampoco.

Desde los programas frívolos y de dudoso carácter intelectual hasta los reportes de noticias, pasando por magazines livianos que habían optado trocar sus recetas para galletas por encuestas callejeras, o espacios de debate de actualidad propiamente dicho; todos hablaban de ellos. La inquietud era macerada en el caldo turbio del periodismo amarillista y sus agentes más sensacionalistas, y la gente se mostraba recelosa y molesta respecto a la vaga confianza que podían profesarle a ese grupo de truhanes.

Como cereza del pastel, la intranquilidad parecía esparcirse como reguero de pólvora y, en el extranjero, el resto de la humanidad normal pedía a gritos hacer algo al respecto. Se reunían y manifestaban a través de la web, iniciando campañas burlescas en contra de los héroes, campañas democráticas en contra de quienes estaban en contra de los héroes de manera burlesca, y campañas en contra de quienes estaban en contra de manera burlesca o democrática, exigiendo sangre. Quienes habían sospechado siempre de la pureza de sus intenciones clamaban a viva voz sus razones, y quienes les habían amado comenzaban a flaquear.

Recostado en el ángulo de un mullido sofá rústico, con la televisión encendida pero la mirada perdida en un mañoso cubo rubik, Scott Lang descansaba sus pies a medio descalzar, uno a lo largo sobre el sofá y el otro sobre la alfombra roída de la sala. Los chillidos de los locutores parecían tenerle sin cuidado, más ofuscado por ese endemoniado aparato y al filo de decidir si hacerlo añicos contra el suelo o cambiarlo por algo más interesante en cualquier esquina oscura. ¿A qué demente se le ocurriría tener esa porquería en casa?

\- Hice café… - Wanda Maximoff se acercó tímidamente con dos tazas humeantes de un delicioso capuccino; abandonó una sobre la mesa baja, improvisada con tocones y una rebanada de pino, que reposaba frente al sillón y conservó la otra, con esperanzas de despertar alguna respuesta en su compañero aquella tarde. Scott no respondió. Emitió un gruñido a modo de afirmación. Wanda se mordió débilmente el labio inferior y se sentó, en el otro extremo del sofá, algo frustrada. La oscura cabaña perdida en la nada era algo fría y húmeda; con el grupo fragmentado y la apatía general, se tornaba más desértica y sombría por momentos. Espacios pequeñitos, suelos de madera chirriante y comodidades modestas; tecnología casi nula y ningún vecino en kilómetros a la redonda; nada de vehículos y sólo pertrechos humildes. Así habían escogido vivir, en la gran sabiduría del capitán Rogers. Ocultos y en secreto; libres del acero, temiendo huir en cualquier momento.

Wanda suspiró. El silencio… el silencio era brutal. La naturaleza que los rodeaba a menudo se le antojaba excesiva, - después de todo, deseaban mantenerse tan lejos de la civilización como fuese posible – pero todo eso y más hubiese sido sencillo de tolerar si hubiesen habido allí más personas para suplir esa soledad. Esa feroz soledad.

A muchos de sus amigos no les había vuelto a ver, – algunos por razones obvias, a otros por motivos desconocidos – y lo cierto era que a veces se sentía perdida en el océano, un océano de viento y vacío.

De Tony no habían vuelto a saber nada en lo absoluto. Algunos cuchicheaban, desdeñosos, que seguramente estaría enconado en el emprendimiento de alguna otra mansión, como la que alguna vez supiera tener en Malibú. Y por eso no habrían vuelto a verle en meses. O quizá tramando alguna cacería masiva de Vengadores, como siempre rebuznaba Lang. Tenía la extraña costumbre de hallar placer en exponer cualquier idea demente sobre Stark cada vez que se lo pidieran. Desde ejércitos privados hasta manipulación de drogas, pasando por secuestro de niños especiales y experimentación de híbridos de toda la clase. Pero sus habladurías morían a escasos segundos de su boca, ya que por regla general, nadie le oía.

Tony nunca había telefoneado, jamás había devuelto un e-mail. Era como si se hubiese evaporado. Casi como Bruce Banner. Los más prudentes, como Vision, intentaban explicar el hecho señalando su evidente resentimiento, pero los más osados objetaban aquello con una retahíla de defectos, culpas y vicios del magnate que parecía justificar que fuese hijo del mismo infierno. Durante aquellos efímeros debates, Wanda optaba por guardar silencio al cabo de un rato. Podía aportar una crítica o dos, - aunque en mente tuviese cientos – pero no le era placentero exhibirlas todas; no se sentía a gusto juzgando a otros. Mucho menos en el caso puntual de Stark; su resentimiento hacia él era de público conocimiento, como también lo era el ataque a su mente que ella perpetrara, motivo que encima desatara el desastre de Ultrón. Y Wanda Maximoff era demasiado inteligente como para pretender jugar el papel de ángel inocente. Sabía que si Stark le oteaba a rabillo de ojo era únicamente por recelo; Tony jamás se había repuesto del todo a la manipulación sufrida, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo. Y ella a su vez no había sanado las heridas profundas de su pasado: del corazón de aquella industria había nacido el monstruo que había engullido a su familia. En resumen, ninguno se fiaba del otro y así era muy incómodo trabajar mancomunadamente en algo. No era nada extraño que les dejara atrás para seguir con su vida.

Tampoco volvieron a ver a Steve. Ni a Falcon. Ni a T'Challa. Pero ellos al menos contestaban el teléfono. El resto del equipo iba y venía esporádicamente; Barton había vuelto con sus niños a casa; Natasha husmeaba aquí y allí pero nunca decía nada.

Un leve suspiro de la muchacha bastó para que Scott abandonara el artefacto perverso que traía entre manos y oteara la taza de café, que tan consideradamente le habían dejado. Estiró los dedos para tomarla, mientras Wanda hacía lo mismo con el mando de la televisión.

Brincara donde brincara, cada emisora tenía su punto de vista que dar sobre Vengadores; algunos eran crueles, otros desopilantes. Lo único que tenían en común es que nunca confiarían sus vidas en sus manos.

\- Estoy tan cansada… - musitó Wanda, con hastío. Una leve jaqueca le impulsó a rozarse las sienes con los dedos.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser famoso? – inquirió Scott con indiferencia. Dio un sorbo al capuccino y regresó a su inútil esfuerzo por doblegar el cubo.

\- No es ésta la fama que deseaba. – respondió ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

El silencio subsiguiente amenazó con tornarse espeso. Lang no daba visos de involucrarse de manera consciente con el mundo real, al menos de momento. Algunas mujeres clamando sobre el micrófono del periodista sobre la 5ta Avenida provocaron una sudoración fría en la espalda de Wanda. Lo atribuyó a los nervios.

\- _¡Es horrible! ¿Cómo podemos esperar andar seguros por las calles? Ya es suficiente con terroristas y malhechores, ¡además debemos temer ser aplastados por el Empire State si uno de ésos se encuentra "trabajando"!_ Wanda tragó saliva y suspiró, arrellanándose en su asiento de nuevo. Un adolescente desaliñado enseñó todos los dientes a la cámara, burlón:

\- _No lo sé, yo pienso que no volveré a salir a la calle. Viviré en el sótano, comeré comida enlatada y ordenaré mis compras por internet. Y que se vaya a la mierda todo._

Una mujer exacerbada le arrebató el micrófono al cronista.

\- _La escuela de mis hijos está a sólo tres calles de donde estos desgraciados se lucieron haciendo desastres. Yo sólo quiero que sepan una cosa, bastardos: si creen que pueden ir por la vida haciendo lo que les plazca vamos a meterles un bozal en el culo. Si algo llega a pasarle a mis hijos mientras están en la calle, ¡yo misma los cazaré, de a uno por uno!_ Scott levantó la vista; Wanda sudaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho. – Apaga esa basura.

Una jovencita salió al cruce durante los últimos segundos de transmisión.

\- _¡Eres una maldita hipócrita! ¡Todos ustedes lo son! ¡Se quejan del destrozo pero no piensan que todos ustedes podrían estar muertos si no hubieran intervenido nunca!_ \- _¡Cállate!_

\- ¡ _Ojalá uno de esos gusanos aliens te hubiera aplastado!_

\- ¡ _Mi hijo murió así!_

Ambas mujeres se trenzaron ante cámaras. Ante la perplejidad de Wanda, Scott tomó el mando de la televisión de un salto y la apagó.

Iba a responder; Wanda inspiró y abrió la boca, pero las palabras murieron en un suspiro.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Lang no le proveyó tiempo para pensar en nada.

\- Sí. – respondió ella, pero confirmó que no le creían ni una palabra cuando observó la expresión preocupada en su compañero.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, sí, claro.

\- Estás tiritando.

\- Siento algo de frío.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Aquí? – Scott paseó su mirada encantada en derredor. A pesar del frío de los bosques en invierno, ahí adentro el ambiente era por demás acogedor.


End file.
